


Thinking of You

by AlFair



Series: Fuck-buddies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Broken Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Every time Castiel is with someone else he thinks of Dean.Every single time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fuck-buddies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689313
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Thinking of You

Castiel groaned as Michael thrust into him hard, his wrists trapped against the older man’s hands. The blue-eyed man closed his eyes, that’s when his mind started drifting elsewhere.

“You’re so tight…” Michael hissed, touching his lips on Cas’ neck and started sucking the warm skin. He moaned and tightened his legs that were wrapped around the other male.

Michael and he started dating a few weeks ago, he was in Castiel’s finance class and he flirted with him quite a lot now.

Cas though didn’t give much attention, his mind was elsewhere, _on someone_.

Until now, _yeah right!_

 _Stop!_ Don’t you _dare_ make me think of _him!_ He shouted eternally at his stupid mind and consciousness.

He needed to keep his thoughts on Michael’s sex, his face, his body.

When the other male let his wrists free, Castiel wrapped them around his neck and ran his fingers on the soft dark hair.

_“Yeah, God, yes!” a moan slipped from his lips when those lips touched his jaw, he felt the grin of satisfaction the other man tinkled him with plush velvety lips as his cock slipped in and out in a painfully slow, hot pace._

_“You like that angel?” he mumbled between hot kisses. God, he knew how to make a man—and probably a woman, lose their mind._

_“Mmm…” Castiel whimpered, he brought his hands on the other man’s face to lift his lips into his._

_Kissing sloppily with tongue and too much spit, Castiel was seeing stars, he swears he’ll never found anyone that could do this to him, those green eyes are unique._

_Before he could groan a loud moan, the bigger male pulled out in a smooth motion and got up, Castiel gasped when he was lifted and turned into his stomach._

_The thick cock was back into his hole in no time as he pushed his ass against it so eagerly. Big hands wrapped around his hips as that big dick fucked in his hole so sloppily, balls deep._

_The warm lips didn’t take much to come back, this time behind his neck, kissing sloppily every area there._

_Hot wet kiss on his back, then on his shoulders and then his fucking cheek._

_“I could fuck you forever…”_

_Castiel choked a moan, he knew that was a lie, but he couldn’t help himself but believe everything that sinful mouth said. The head of the cock caught onto his rim, and then pushing in back, repeating that over and over again._

_The blue-eyed man was a whining, sobbing mess under him._

_Before he could gasp a moan once again, the other man captured his lips into an almost loving kiss. Their tongues dancing around each other, licking the spit and biting a mouthful of bottom lips._

_“I’m coming, angel—”_

_“Mm…Dean.”_

“What the fuck?!”

Castiel’s eyes opened immediately, Michael stopped thrusting and had pulled off, an angry and confused expression masked on his face.

“What happened?” Cas asked puzzled, deep down though, he knew what he might did. He wants to freaking scream from frustration.

“Dean? Again, _seriously?_ Do I look like Dean?” Michael hissed angrily, already putting on his boxers and his shirt. Castiel winced, his heart dropping.

 _Fuck_ , he did it again.

Castiel sighed and got up, face falling when he saw Michael slipping into his jacket.

“You’re clearly can’t get over him…” he mumbled shoving his phone into his pockets.

Castiel frowned and stood there, covering himself with the blanket. His cheeks were burning in shame, he was barely looking into the other one’s eyes.

It was the second time. With Michael.

He was sick, this can’t be happening. _It’s impossible._

Dean Winchester was always in his mind.

Castiel had fallen _hard_. Even though it hurt, no one could make him feel like the green-eyed lad. He tried to move on, date after their fuck sessions ended, he needed to take his mind off Dean.

_Immediately._

His heart clenched. He loved Dean. _So much._

Every time he kissed Michael, he imagined Dean’s lips. Every time Michael fucked him or made love with him, Cas felt Dean’s body on top of him, whispering sweet nothings.

It has been 1 month since he saw the man he fell accidentally. The man he made the mistake of loving, even with no return of those feelings back.

1 month since he hadn’t stepped in the bar Dean worked, 1 month since he ignored and blocked Dean’s calls, 1 month since he stopped hanging out with his squad with fear of seeing _him_.

The thing was, last time Castiel was with Dean, he had mumbled Cas was _his_. The green-eyed man acted like a jealous boyfriend.

 _Probably cause he wanted to have a personal slut. If he couldn’t have him no one should_ , his consciousness screamed at him painfully.

Castiel ended things before he hurt himself even more. Dean didn’t love him. Sure, he found him sexy and cute, but he probably could never imagine them together.

Dean _didn’t_ date.

Castiel _did_.

When the door slammed, Castiel winced once again, poor Mike, he always cared about him, tried his best and was a safe choice. But the blue-eyed man didn’t feel a thing. It was too forced.

Only one man was dominating his mind and thoughts.

_They say time heals._

Castiel will count to that.

* * *

Dean let out a lungful of bitter smoke, his cigarette almost finished, the whiskey bottle half-finished too. His mind was blurry, the only thing he pictured was ocean blue eyes, dark hair, and a gorgeous velvety deep voice.

_Cas._

He was a fucking coward. A fucking piece of shit. How could he be such an idiot, but Cas needed to understand, Dean doesn’t deserve him.

So why it hurt so much being apart from him?

 _You’re in love._ His consciousness tells him.

No, his not capable. Dean Winchester cannot feel anything.

You’re in love…

_Shut up!_

You’re in love…

_No._

You’re in love…

Dean throws the bottle right at the wall in front of him, pieces of glass shutter everywhere. His heart clenches in an odd way, _shit_ , he was indeed in love with Cas.

_His angel._

“Dean?”

Dean turned and met hazel worried eyes. Sam was standing frozen; his frown was deep as he stared at his older brother. He had his backpack around his shoulders.

 _Shit_ , he returned from school, he can’t let him see him like that, no, Sammy should not—.

Dean feels his eyes water, he feels _, he fucking feels._

“Sammy, _I love him_.” He blurts, voice cracking.

Sam drops his backpack and rushes to his older brother, the 17-year-old lad wraps him into a bear embrace. He knew Dean was suffering from not seeing Cas, it was too obvious now.

“Shh…it’s alright man…”

“I love him…” Dean sobs as he clings into his younger brother’s back like a broken animal.

_I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the series. Part 4 coming soon.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> xx Al


End file.
